Toi, Moi et le Glee Club
by Elicassidy
Summary: Bernie sort avec Joe, c'est le bonheur total, ils sont prêts à accueillir de nouveaux membres à la chorale. Enfin bonheur... Il s'en passe beaucoup des choses à McKinley.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut à tous, comme promit voici la suite des aventures de Bernie en espérant que la suite vous plaira tout autant que la première partie. **

**Bonne lecture. Elicassidy.**

**Populaire.**

Ma seconde année à McKinley débuta sur les chapeaux de roue, j'avais seize ans, mon permis et une superbe décapotable que mon père avait tenu à m'offrir pour mon plus grand plaisir. J'allais retrouver l'atmosphère rassurante du Glee Club et surtout j'étais devant chez mon petit ami à attendre qu'il me rejoigne pour notre première journée de cours.

Nul doute que ceux qui ne m'avaient pas vus pendant les vacances d'été allaient avoir du mal à me reconnaître. Première grande mesure ? J'avais laissé tombé définitivement mes tee-shirt et vestes trop grandes... A moins que ce soit Joe qui les pose sur mes épaules au moindre frisson.

Avais je toujours les cheveux roses ? Non, mais j'étais fière de mon bleu électrique et de mes quelques mèches roses fushia sur le coté droit de ma tête.

Les slims ? J'en porterai certainement encore mais depuis un mois je ne portais que des jupes de toute formes et de toutes les couleurs possibles.

Mes tee-shirt et chemisiers étaient à la bonne taille, châles et gilets de laine étaient devenus mon quotidien et pour palier à ma différence de taille avec Joe je portais des talons tous les jours.

Vision de bonheur : mon homme sortit enfin de chez lui en finissant d'attacher ses dread, sa mère me lança un regard pincé et je lui sourit le plus poliment du monde. Nous n'avions pas été présentées officiellement mais je savais bien qu'elle me détestait déjà. Joe me recommandais de ne pas m'en approcher avant qu'elle n'ai avalé le fait que je sois juive. Il paraît que ça avait été un choc pour les parents Hart.

Mon petit ami déposa un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres, me donna un muffin dont sa sœur avait le secret et nous partions pour le lycée.

A peine avais-je coupé le moteur que j'eus l'impression désagréable d'être tombée dans une nouvelle dimension aux paramètres étranges. Depuis que nous avions remporté le titre de champions nationaux la côte des membres du Glee Club avait gravit des sommets mais je ne m'habituais pas aux salutations polies de ceux qui m'avait jeté du soda au visage pendant des mois. J'étais trop timide pour le leur faire remarquer mais je n'en pensais pas moins.

Alors que je retrouvais mon casier dans lequel j'avais laissé un reste de sandwich je me posais des questions sur cette nouvelle popularité et ses chance de durée. Joe semblait se demander la même chose puisqu'il scrutait les environs comme si il s'attendait à recevoir un gobelet de soda au visage.

- Je vais t'accompagner à ton cours, me dit-il.

- Je survivrai à du soda, souriais-je en prenant sa main.

- Quel gars je serai si je laissai ma copine se faire asperger par des imbéciles ?

Il passa un bras autour de mes épaules et nous avancions dans les couloirs surpeuplés.

Malgré son allure de hippie et ses sandales aux pieds Joe était aussi viril que Noah Puckerman au sommet de sa gloire.

Ma matinée fut étrangement normale, pas de soda ou de railleries, j'en perdais mes repères. Seul point plutôt positif j'avais enfin un camarade dans ma classe : Wayde/Unique anciennement star des Vocal Adrenaline s'était inscrit comme prévu à McKinley et avait rejoint le Glee Club. Non seulement je l'aimais bien mais en plus il était tellement excentrique que je passerai inaperçue en sa compagnie.

Je rejoignais Joe devant sa salle d'hygiène de vie, cours aussi inutile que barbant mais auquel tous les enfants de sa paroisse assistaient. Sam me serra rapidement dans ses bras pour me saluer et Joe posa ses lèvres chastement sur mon front.

Comme toujours au moment du repas je choisissais la salade de chou, le steak et les haricots verts puis je me lâchais sur le désert avec une part de cheesecake industriel et bourré de graisses transgéniques. Joe ricana en me voyant examiner le contenu de mon assiette comme si mon repas était empoisonné. Je me demandais encore comment j'avais réussi à garder ce garçon rien que pour moi depuis déjà deux mois.

- Vous êtes les membres du Glee Club c'est ça ? Nous interrogea une jolie jeune fille coiffée d'un béret.

Nous levions tous les yeux vers elle.

- Salut, reprit elle. Je vais passer l'audition, je viens d'arriver en deuxième année, je m'appelle Marley.

- La concurrence est rude mais je te souhaite bonne chance, lui répondit Tina avec un ton que je ne lui connaissais pas.

La gentille petite Marley se dirigea vers une autre table pour s'installer. J'allais dire quelque chose mais je fut interrompue par Wayde qui s'installait avec nous :

- Unique vous présente ses salutations.

Sam avait presque bondit de sa chaise pour expliquer à notre nouveau membre qu'il ne pouvait pas se maquiller à McKinley.

Il compara la situation à _Game of thrones_, il fallait vraiment que je regarde cette série, Sam en parlait toujours et je me sentais exclue de la conversation.

- Tu devrais peut être te déguiser en fille quand tu es sûr scène et être Wayde le reste du temps, lui conseilla Blaine.

OK cette fois je comprenais ce qui me mettais mal à l'aise et je ne resterai pas silencieuse.

- Si Wayde se sent plus à l'aise dans les chaussures d'Unique il a le droit de se maquiller.

- Je sais Bernie, me répondit Blaine. Mais tu dois comprendre que notre nouveau statut de populaires est encore très fragile. On ne doit pas se montrer trop différents.

- Dixit l'homo qui sort avec une version encore plus gay de Karl Lagerfield, grognais je en me levant de table.

Ça faisait un bien fou de dire ce que je pensais sans craindre quoi que ce soit ! Je n'avais fait que dire la vérité après tout, au Glee Club nous prônions la tolérance et puisque j'avais été élevée dans le respect des autres, je ne voyais aucun mal à ce que Wayde porte des robes si il en avait envie. Si il voulait être son alter-ego Unique qu'il le soit. Mais Unique n'avait pas intérêt à approcher mon homme... Comme n'importe quelle autre fille en fait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut à tous ! C'est parti pour le chapitre 2, merci à Guest pour sa petite review :)**

**Bonne lecture.**

**A bientôt.**

**Elicassidy.**

**Just Jake.**

Bien sûr ma rébellion n'avait eu d'impact que sur Joe puisqu'il était le seul à vraiment se soucier de mes états d'âme et si j'étais fâchée je ne le restais pas longtemps face à son sourire des plus angéliques.

- Désolé de ne pas t'avoir soutenu tout à l'heure, me dit il.

- Je comprends que tu ne sois pas d'accord avec moi, répondis je en sortant mon classeur vert de mon casier.

- Je trouve ça culotté de dire que Dieu à pu faire une erreur en faisant de Wayde un garçon.

- Quelle idée de m'avoir fait agnostique aussi, le taquinais-je.

- Donc tu admet que tu as été crée par Dieu ?

- Non, mes parents m'ont fait dans une chambre d'hôtel miteuse.

Blasphème ou pas ça ne l'empêcha pas de rire et de déposer un nouveau baiser sur mon front.

Après mon cours de sciences naturelles je courrais jusqu'à l'auditorium pour ne rien rater des auditions. Pas de chance j'avais paraît il raté le passage mémorable de Brett le camé, ma déception ne pouvait pas être exprimée par des mots.

Par contre j'étais là quand Jake, _juste Jake_ se mit à chanter. Ce gars avait de l'or dans la voix.

- Il est sexy, commenta Sugar.

- Tu délire, répliqua Sam l'archétype du mec sexy.

- Oh si il l'est, renchérit Unique.

- Il l'est ? Me murmura Joe.

- Pas autant que toi.

Il aurait dût s'y attendre et pourtant ma réponse le fit rougir.

Je reportais mon attention sur le garçon qui était sur scène, j'avais l'impression qu'il chantait parfois du nez mais peu importe, il était doué et il progresserai très vite. Il pouvait prétendre être la nouvelle Rachel, il en avait le talent en tout cas.

_Don't let me go, _

_Don't let me go,_

- ça ira Jake, merci ! L'interrompit monsieur Shuester en souriant.

- Vous ne me laissez pas finir ?

Pauvre petit il avait l'air vraiment vexé et très franchement à sa place et avant ma grande prise de confiance j'aurais pu pleurer ou vomir.

- Désolé on a beaucoup de monde à voir, lui répondit l'enseignant.

Ce qui était tout à fait vrai.

- Mais j'ai beaucoup répété ! tenta le jeune homme.

Je lançais un regard à Joe, je le sentais mal ce garçon il me rappelait désagréablement quelqu'un.

- On en a assez vu, merci.

C'est qu'il ne se laissait pas démonter notre monsieur Shuester national !

_Juste Jake _non plus puisqu'il envoya valser le pupitre d'une violoniste. Quel crétin. Rachel avait beau être une diva elle n'était pas violente. En voilà un qui allait se faire recaler comme il se doit.

- Suivant ! Appela Kurt.

C'était le tour de la jolie jeune fille qui était venue nous saluer à la cafétéria, elle avait l'air nerveuse. Plus que _Juste Jake_ en tout cas.

- Bonjour je m'appelle Marley Rose et je vais vous interpréter _New York state of mind_ de Billy Joel.

- Et rendu célèbre par Barbara Streisand, cru bon de préciser Unique.

Un choix que Rachel Berry aurait pu faire. Avions nous sa digne remplaçante ?

Mais Marley n'avait pas la confiance de Rachel, elle avait le trac je le voyais, j'étais après tout experte en la matière.

Bon sang cette fille savait chanter, elle était un concentré de talent. Monsieur Shuester la qualifia de star en puissance et il avait raison peu importe ce que pouvait en dire les anciens membres du club qui se battaient pour savoir qui serait la nouvelle star de la chorale.

Puisque le Glee Club était vraiment très démocratique nous délibérions dans la salle de répétition pour décider qui nous allions accueillir dans notre chorale anciennement remplie de losers. Nous tombions tous d'accord sur le fait que Marley Rose devait être des nôtres.

J'aurais bien aimé compter Brett le camé parmi nous mais puisqu'il ne s'agissait que d'une demande sans raison valable il fut rayé de la liste. Ça se comprenais.

Le cas de _Juste Jake_ fut plus délicat à juger. Mon oreille musicale avait grandement apprécié le talent de ce garçon, ma peur de l'agression beaucoup moins. Dommage qu'il ait un tel caractère.

Je mettais en page la liste des membres des New direction.

NEW DIRECTION

2013-2014

Artie Abrams

Wayde "Unique" Adams

Blaine Anderson

Tina Cohen-Chang

Sam Evans

Joe Hart

Sugar Motta

Brittany S. Pierce

Bernie Eldenstein

Marley Rose

Il y avait eu beaucoup de candidats, deux s'était vocalement montrés à la hauteur mais une seule avait fait l'unanimité. Il nous fallait douze membres pour participer aux concours. Comment monsieur Shuester allait il gérer ça ?

Puisque Tina, Blaine, Brittany et Unique se battaient depuis des jours pour savoir qui serait la nouvelle Rachel je m'étais empressée de me rendre à la salle de répétitions pour connaître le verdict d'Artie. Je voulais à tout prix savoir de qui je serais la choriste.

Alors que je courrais das les couloirs Joe m'attira à lui de sa puissante éreinte et colla mon dos contre son torse.

- Il serait peut être temps de demander des solos, me murmura t-il à l'oreille.

- Et me faire étriper par Tina ? J'aime ma place de rôle secondaire.

- Dieu t'as donné un don Bernie, utilises le et arrêtes d'avoir peur.

Il était vraiment adorable.

Dans la salle de la chorale Tina tendait un gâteau au chocolat à Artie, j'aurais du juger la compétition moi aussi il avait l'air sensationnel ce gâteau...

- … Puisque Rachel à dit que j'étais la prochaine Rachel, finit par expliquer la jeune femme.

Il n'y avait qu'une diva pour qualifier quelqu'un de prochain sois.

Je fut interrompue dans mes pensées et ma contemplation de gâteau par l'arrivée de Unique qui avait revêtit une superbe robe.

- Faites place à la nouvelle diva ! S'exclama Unique.

- Euh tu devais pas garder ta tenue de scène pour la scène ? Demanda Joe.

J'essayais de lui mettre un coup de coude dans les côtes mais il était trop loin.

- Je peux savoir ce qui vous arrive ? Demanda Kurt.

Depuis quand était il là lui ? Et d'ailleurs pourquoi était il au lycée ?

- Ce club prône la diversité et l'acceptation, du moins avant c'était le cas.

J'aimais bien entendre Kurt faire la morale aux autres, je me sentais étrangère à toute culpabilité et c'est pourquoi je divaguais sans prêter l'oreille à la pseudo conversation de mes amis.

Avec le temps je devenais intérieurement bêcheuse.


	3. Chapter 3

**She's like the wind.**

Puisque j'étais la seule à ne jamais lui tenir tête et que j'étais bien heureuse dans mon rôle d'éternelle choriste c'est à moi que Tina donna la pâtisserie qu'elle avait retiré des mains d'Artie. Et puisque j'étais partageuse j'en donnais un morceau à la pauvre Sugar qui avait une place aussi reluisante que la mienne alors qu'elle ne rêvait que de gloire.

Je prêtais à nouveau attention au monde extérieur quand monsieur Shuester et Marley pénétrèrent dans la salle.

- Marley au nom des membres des New Direction, bienvenue, l'accueilli Blaine.

C'était officiel, le règne de la Rachel poilue commençait.

- Merci. Je suis trop contente de faire parti de votre groupe, répondit la nouvelle.

Sugar lui parla de son pull, il était d'un créateur d'après Marley. Si être en couple m'avais changée j'étais toujours aussi peu intéressée par la mode.

- Monsieur Shuester, intervint Joe après de trop longues minutes où nous nous sommes tous présentés à Marley.

- Oui ?

- Avant qu'on entame un thème de la semaine j'aimerai chanter quelque chose.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda Kurt.

- J'ai préparé ça pour Bernie.

Il me fit un clin d'œil et je sentit mes ovaires frétiller comme ils ne l'avaient plus fait depuis notre premier baiser... Baiser qui n'avait rien de très romantique il faut bien le dire. Je crois que cette chanson était une façon de se racheter.

She's like the wind to my dream

She rides the night next to me

She leads me through moonlight

Only to burn me with the sun

She's taken my heart

But she doesn't know what she's done

O mon Dieu ! Joe était en train de me chanter une des chansons les plus romantiques du monde ! Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire comme une idiote.

i Feel her breath in my face

Her body close to me

Can't look in her eyes

She's out of my league

Just too fool to believe

I am anything she needs

She's like the wind

I look in the mirror and all I see

Is a young old man with only a dream

Am I just foolin' myself

it's just stop the pain

Living without her

I go insane

i Feel her breath in my face

Her body close to me

Can't look in her eyes

She's out of my league

Just too fool to believe

I am anything she needs

She's like the wind

Rien d'autre n'accompagnait la voix de Joe que la guitare sur laquelle ses doigts se déplaçaient avec virtuosité. Cet homme qui était assis sur ce tabouret devant tout le monde me faisait l'une des plus belles déclarations d'amour que j'aurais pu recevoir de toute ma vie.

Je me levais de ma chaise inconfortable et avançais vers lui.

Feel your breath in my face

Your body close to me

Can't look in your eyes

You're out of my league

Just too fool to believe

She's like the wind

Il posa sa guitare, prit mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrassa plus tendrement que jamais. J'agrippais les pans de son tee-shirt pour le garder près de moi. Ça c'était du romantisme à la Joe Hart. Je pouvais m'habituer à ce genre de choses. A ses baisers aussi.

Je n'étais pas de nature très expressive quand nous étions en public, nous nous tenions la main, il déposait de rapides baisers sur mon front et ça me convenais très bien ne serait ce que pour ne pas le tenter et heurter ses convictions religieuses mais comment pouvais je rester insensible à sa performance ? Sans le réaliser immédiatement je m'étais assise sur ses genoux quand nous étions retournés nous asseoir.

Je ne fut pas le moins du monde gênée par ce contact beaucoup plus prolongé que ceux auxquels la vie de petite amie m'avais habituée. J'étais juste bien, comme sur un nuage. Un nuage qui portais des sandales et un poncho. Mon nuage à moi.

- Reviens à la réalité, me murmura mon petit ami.

- Non, répondis je d'un ton encore rêveur.

Je voulais à tout prix rester enfermée dans ma bulle avec Joe et ne penser à rien d'autre que ses jambes sous mes fesses et la main qu'il avait posé sur mon genoux. Ce simple petit contact sur ma jupe était extrêmement érotique pour la jeune vierge en pleine révolution hormonale que j'étais.

Je fouillais dans mon sac à la recherche des clefs de ma sublime voiture quand une douce chaleur m'enveloppa. Je retirais le poncho que Joe m'avait enfilé de force :

- Ce n'est pas la peine.

- Il pleut donc tu enfile ça, insista t-il.

- J'ai un gilet.

- Aussi épais que tes collants.

- Je n'ai pas de collants.

- Raison de plus.

Je n'aimais pas que mon petit ami se sacrifie pour moi mais je gagnais rarement nos petits débats idiots. Et puis ça me plaisait que Joe soit un tel gentlemen.

Ayant enfin trouvé mes clefs j'enfilais l'épais vêtement de laine et lorgnait sur les biceps de mon homme. Si seulement il pouvait être un peu moins prude.

A l'abri à l'intérieur de la voiture je mettais le chauffage en route et retirais le poncho de mes épaules pour en couvrir Joe. Tandis que je frictionnais ses bras et qu'il rougissait de plus belle je suivais des yeux le tracé d'une goutte qui roulait dans son cou.

J'attirais son visage vers moi et m'emparais de sa bouche.

C'était contraire aux règles que nous avions fixées pour ne pas tenter Joe qui ne souhaitait se livrer aux plaisirs charnels qu'une fois marié.

_Sortir ensemble ça veut dire s'embrasser, s'embrasser conduit à se toucher et se toucher avant le mariage est contraire aux préceptes de la Bible._

C'était également pour ça qu'il embrassait mon front plus souvent que mes lèvres, c'était moins sensuel et ça lui évitait de perdre les pédales. S'embrasser sur la bouche en public était déjà une épreuve pour son self contrôle alors seuls dans une voiture...

Mon self contrôle à moi ? Je n'en avais aucun.

Collée contre lui j'en venais même à me hisser une nouvelle fois sur ses genoux.

- Stop, dit-il contre mes lèvres.

- Je stoppais net.

- Désolée, murmurais je en posant mon front sur son épaule.

Il caressa mes cheveux détrempés et prit ma main dans la sienne. Il la serra brièvement puis remua les jambes pour me faire comprendre qu'il était temps de cesser tout contact.

Je me replaçais derrière le volant, repliais les bras dessus et y enfouissais mon visage le temps de me reprendre.

- Quinn faisait parti du club d'abstinence, tu devrai en parler avec elle, me conseilla Joe.

- Quinn à couché avec Puckerman et à eu un bébé, rétorquais-je. Tu es le seul de ce foutu club à rester chaste.

- Je peux prendre rendez vous avec mon prêtre pour toi, il pourrait te conseiller.

- Tu n'es jamais tenté toi ?

Il éclata de rire.

- Bien sûr que si et tu le sais. Mais puisqu'il s'agit de mes convictions... Je m'y tiens plus facilement.

- J'irais au club d'abstinence, cédais je en mettant ma ceinture de sécurité. Mais si je trouve ça bizarre je n'y mettrai plus les pieds !

- Tu vas trouver ça bizarre, tu as été élevée par des hippies.

- Mes parents ne sont pas des hippies.

Comparés aux siens, si :

Dès qu'ils avaient compris que je fréquentais un garçon j'avais du subir une longue, bien trop longue conversation sur les maladies sexuellement transmissibles, sur les risques de coucher sans protection (pour eux les conséquences eurent pour nom Bernadette) et sur le respect que je devais apporter à mon corps en ne le mettant pas dans les mains du premier venu.

Le sujet avait également dérivé sur les drogues en tout genre et le risque des partenaires multiples. Le lendemain après sa garde à l'hôpital ma mère était venue poser une boîte de préservatifs sur ma table de nuit.

Pour leur défense, mes parents étaient médecins et ils espéraient sans doute ne jamais me voir débarquer à l'hôpital ne serais ce que pour avoir choppé des chlamydias. Berk.


	4. Chapter 4

**Brittney 2.0**

J'avais faillit tomber de ma chaise en plein cours de littérature quand je lu le SMS de Tina :

_Brit s'est fait virer des Cheerios ! _

Qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien signifier ? Pourquoi la talentueuse jeune femme s'était elle fait virer de l'équipe des cheerleaders ? Sue Sylvester si méchante soit elle avait toujours gardé Brittany dans l'équipe malgré le niveau intellectuelle peu élevé de cette dernière, ses mauvaises notes et sa bisexualité qui en avait choqué plus d'un au lycée. Ça n'avait aucun sens. Pourquoi maintenant ?

Brittany devait être effondrée d'avoir perdue sa place d'élève populaire.

Je passais le message à Marley qui après avoir posé une main sur sa bouche tant elle était choquée le passa à Unique. Brittany allait avoir besoin de beaucoup d'attention et de soutient.

J'envoyais un SMS à mon petit ami pour le prévenir également, pas que nous soyons tout deux fans de ragots mais tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin le _Glee Club_ nous intéressait pour la simple raison que nos tourments adolescents devenaient souvent le sujet de la semaine. Je pensais devoir attendre le déjeuner pour connaître la réaction de Joe mais la nouvelle avait du le bouleverser lui aussi, c'était la seule raison pour qu'il se risque à répondre pendant un cours.

_T'en est sûre ?_

Oui, Tina Cohen Chang était une source fiable.

_Oui._

Mon portable vibra à nouveau, deux SMS en plein cours, j'avais une mauvaise influence sur lui.

_Ça va être une longue semaine._

Tu l'as dis. Pourvu que monsieur Shuester ne profite pas de la situation pour nous faire chanter des trucs super chiants !

Accompagnée de Marley et Unique je rejoignis la salle de répétitions. Je remarquais immédiatement que Brittany ne portais plus son uniforme habituel, c'était étrange de la voir sans la mini jupe des Cheerios.

- Tout va bien Britt ? Demandais je.

- Oui, me répondit elle la bouche pleine de biscuit.

Elle tombait bien bas quand on lui retirai l'uniforme. J'allais m'installer près de mon copain quelque peu déboussolée, je ne savais pas comment nous aurions pu remonter Brittany avec des chansons.

Monsieur Shuester franchit la porte :

- Bonne nouvelle, le proviseur Figgins nous demande de participer au spectacle spécial rentrée qui aura lieu en fin de semaine !

Au moins une bonne nouvelle. Joe et moi échangions un sourire.

- Bon, comme nôtre côte de popularité à sérieusement baissé depuis la rentrée ça nous donnera l'occasion de frapper un grand coup et d'épater tout le monde, nous expliqua notre prof.

- Qu'est ce qu'on va leur présenter ? Demanda Joe.

Bonne question.

- Bonne question ! Répondit monsieur Shuester en écho à ma pensée. On forme une vraie famille et quand l'un de nous traverse une période un peu noire c'est à nous de l'aider à remonter la pente.

Il attrapa son feutre et commença à écrire sur le tableau blanc. Le thème de la semaine était tombé :

_Britney 2.0_

- On rechante Britney Spears, quelle bonne idée ! Jubila Tina.

- Tu t'es vraiment révélée sur ses chansons, expliqua monsieur Shuester à Brittany. Tu nous a offert le meilleur de Britney, jeunesse, énergie, confiance en sois. Elle t'as inspiré et tu nous a inspirés donc chacun de vous prépare une chanson et on en choisira une pour le spectacle.

Super... Après Whitney Houston, Britney Spears, j'allais encore devoir m'arracher les cheveux sur une chanson d'une idole dont je me fichais royalement.

La prestation de Blaine et Artie nous firent en guise d'exemple sur _Boyfriend/Boy_ avait le mérite d'être satisfaisante et d'avoir un peu remonté le moral de notre ancienne fille populaire qui portait désormais un tee-shirt _World best grandma_. Je ne voulais pas savoir où elle avait bien pu trouver ça.

Nous allions quitter le lycée quand Tina me retint par le bras et m'entraîna à l'écart :

- Écoutes on est super copines toi et moi pas vrai ?

- Euh oui.

- C'est pour ça que je ne veux surtout pas faire quelque chose qui ne te plairai pas.

Depuis quand Tina s'occupait elle de mes états d'âme ?

- J'aimerai chanter en trio avec Sam et Joe mais si tu ne veux pas je peux comprendre.

- Pourquoi je ne voudrai pas ?

- Je veux chanter _3_.

- Chantes avec Joe si tu veux.

- Tu en es sûre et certaine ?

- Oui Tina, Joe chante en duo ou trio avec qui il veut.

Je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi Tina avait eu l'air si gênée de me poser une question aussi banale. Je reconduisais Joe chez lui puis allait sur internet pour consulter la discographie de Brittney Spears. J'aurais du consulter les paroles de _3_... ça m'aurait évité le blocage cérébral du lendemain pendant que Joe, Tina et Sam nous faisaient part de leur prestation.

La journée commença de manière ordinaire, j'avais pris ma douche en écoutant de la musique, du Brittney pour me mettre dans l'ambiance de la semaine, j'avais enfilé une jupe droite jaune au dessus du genoux dont l'épais élastique noir barrait ma taille de manière assez avantageuse. J'avais boutonné mon chemisier blanc et passé mon Trench-coat de même couleur.

Puisque ma mère n'émit aucun grognement en me voyant je pense qu' elle était d'accord avec la façon dont je m'habillais. Avoir son accord était rare et très flatteur. Je passais des escarpins noirs, j'attrapais mon sac, montais en voiture et allait chercher Joe chez lui. Comme chaque matin sa mère me regarda et pinça les lèvres.

- Bien que tu sois très jolie tu devrai arrêter de mettre des jupes il commence à faire froid, me dit Joe tandis que je cherchais une place sur la parking de l'école.

- Mes bas tiennent plus chaud que tu peux le croire. Et puis je suis toujours à l'intérieur ou dans la voiture. Comment étaient les répétitions avec Tina et Sam ?

- Bien.

J'aurais du me méfier de son manque de détails.

Arrivée à mon casier je fourrais mon manteau à l'intérieur ainsi que les papiers de ma voiture.

- Elle est courte cette jupe, grommela mon petit ami.

A peine deux centimètres au dessus de mon genoux. Quel prude celui là.

- C'est pour coller avec le thème Brittney, le taquinais-je.

Il sourit piteusement.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu ne voudrais pas la descendre une peu ?

- Pourquoi ?

Non monsieur, je n'allais pas te conforter dans des préceptes vieillots, j'étais habillée de manière convenable ma jupe cachait mes cuisses.

Il était gêné.

- T'as peur qu'on voit mes genoux ou un truc comme ça ? Demandais je.

Il se pencha vers moi et murmura :

- Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir du mal à te maîtriser.

Oh. Oh ! C'était un aveu ! Je l'excitait !

J'allais dans les toilettes pour ajuster au mieux ma tenue, ce n'était pas concluant mais ça devrai suffire, il me voyait en jupe depuis plusieurs mois après tout.

J'étais à peine installée à ma place habituelle du fond de la classe que Unique se tourna vers moi et examina longuement ma tenue.

- Chérie, tu es radieuse. Unique approuve !

Ma mère, Joe, Unique. Je devais vraiment être canon.

Mais la perfection de ma journée fut quelque peu chamboulée par mes hormones. Je comprenais pourquoi Tina avait fait tout un cirque sur le fait que Joe chante avec elle et pourquoi mon copain avait été avare en mot quand j'avais lancé le sujet de la répétition.

J'étais la seule à ne pas savoir que _3_ parlait d'un plan à... trois.

Tina, Sam Joe commencèrent à chanter en version acoustique marquant le rythme en claquant des mains :

One, two, three,

Not only you and me

Got 180 degrees and I'm caught in between

Countin' one, two, three

Peter, Paul and Mary

Getting down with 3P

Everybody loves (Uh !) countin'

Tina entama seule le couplet et je fixais le trio :

Babe, pick a night

To come out and play

If it's alright

What do you say

Merrier the more

Triple fun that way

Twister on the floor

What do you say

J'ouvrais la bouche de surprise, comment _moi_ j'avais pu passer à côté de ça ? Les chansons parlant de sexe j'en avais plein mon répertoire alors pourquoi Joe était il sur ce tabouret à côté de Tina ?

Joe déclencha en moi une nouvelle vague de frémissements d'ovaires quand il prononça ces quelques paroles :

Are you in

Living in sin is the new thing,

Are you in

I am countin'

Je pensais que Quinn avait toujours exagéré en parlant de mouillage de petite culotte. J'aurais du la prendre au sérieux. Je serrais les cuisses de gêne tandis que Sam, Tina et mon copain continuaient de chanter.

One, two, three

Not only you and me

Got 180 degrees and I'm caught in between

Countin' one, two, three

Peter, Paul and Mary

Getting down with 3P

Everybody loves (Uh !)

Countin' one, two, three,

Not only you and me

Got 180 degrees and I'm caught in between

Countin' one, two, three

Peter, Paul and Mary

Getting down with 3P

Everybody loves (Uh !) countin'

J'aurais voulu m'enfuir mais il était bien plus discret de rester assise au fond de la salle sur ma chaise ultra inconfortable. J'évitais le regard de Joe le plus discrètement possible.

Three is a charm

Two is not the same

I don't see them harm

So are you game

Let's make a team

Make 'em say my name

Loving the extreme

Now, are you game

Are you in

J'étais dans tous mes états à cause d'une foutue chanson de Britney Spears bon sang !

Living in sin is the new thing, yeah

Are you in

I am counting'

One, two, three

Not only you and me

Got 180 degrees and I'm caught in between

Countin' one, two, three

Peter, Paul and Mary

Getting down with 3P

Everybody loves (Uh !) countin'

One, two, three

Not only you and me

Got 180 degrees and I'm caught in between

Countin' one, two, three

Peter, Paul and Mary

Getting down with 3P

Everybody loves countin'

Unique se tourna vers moi et me fit un clin d'œil, sur le coup je fus mortifiée que quelqu'un ait pu remarquer mon état.

What we do is innocent

Just for fun and nothing meant

If you don't like the company

Let's just do it you and me (You and me)

You and me

Or three (Or three, or three)

Or four

On the floor

On the floor

On the floor

On the floor

On the floor

On the floor !

J'avais les mains moites, je serrais autant que possible mes jambes pour calmer les fourmillements de mon bas ventre et je devais être encore plus rouge que la fois où j'avais vomi devant Joe. C'était un supplice il fallait que la chanson s'arrête ou que quelqu'un me jette de l'eau froide.

One, two, three

Not only you and me

Got 180 degrees and I'm caught in between

Countin' one, two, three

Peter, Paul and Mary

Getting down with 3P

Everybody loves (Uh !) countin'

Je reprenais enfin mon souffle quand Unique se tourna une nouvelle fois vers moi pour me murmurer :

- T'as touché le gros lot ma belle.

Je me forçais à sourire et replaçais nerveusement une mèche derrière mon oreille.

Je ne revins à la réalité qu'en remarquant Brittany près de la porte. Avant même que l'information ne monte à mon cerveau je criais :

- Non !

Brittany S. Pears interdite d'uniforme et de queue de cheval avait voulu se raser le crâne


	5. Chapter 5

**Leave Brittany alone.**

Même si je n'étais pas certaine de l'effet de ma prestation de _Someday I will understand_ sur le moral de Brittany je n'étais pas peu fière de moi. Surtout parce que monsieur Shuester m'avait fait remarquer mes progrès et la montée en puissance de ma si petite voix. Bon j'étais très loin de Mercedes ou Marley mais ça faisait du bien de savoir qu'il m'était possible d'avancer vocalement.

La décadence de l'ancienne Cheerios me tracassais, Santana aurait su quoi faire pour aider sa petite amie mais elle était coincée dans sa fac et ne pouvait pas se permettre le déplacement. Je voulais trouver quelque chose pour aider Brittany mais je ne me voilais pas la face : elle et moi n'étions pas vraiment proche et mes connaissances sur elle étaient franchement très limitées.

J'étais à la fontaine à eau quand je vit passer près de moi Jacob Ben Israël, le colporteur de ragots et président du journal des élèves. Il s'était dirigé droit vers Brittany. Je n'ai pas entendu ce qu'il lui à demandé mais je n'ai pas raté une miette des coups de parapluie que l'ancienne Cheerios fit pleuvoir sur lui.

- Est ce qu'on devrait intervenir ? Demanda Blaine quelques mètres derrière moi.

- Nan c'est bien fait pour lui, répondit Tina.

Elle avait raison.

Je les rejoignait.

- Brittany est dans une sérieuse spirale infernale, commenta Blaine. Ça m'étonnerait qu'en lui chantant des chansons on l'aide vraiment.

- Elle n'est plus la meneuse des cheerleaders, le feu des projecteurs doit beaucoup lui manquer, analysa Artie. A nous de l'aider à briller.

Enfin quelqu'un qui trouvait une bonne idée.

Nous retrouvions Brittany dans la salle de chant, nous nous sommes tous placés près du piano et visiblement nous cherchions tous quelque chose à lui dire.

- Kiki pourquoi tout les gens du Glee Club me dévisagent ? Interrogea t-elle son smartphone.

- Parce que ces idiots sont jaloux, lui répondit l'appareil.

J'ignorais que les téléphones pouvaient répondre de telles choses. Le mien était incapable de comprendre quand je lui demandais d'appeler ma mère.

- Brittany on s'inquiète pour toi, lui dit Joe après qu'elle nous ait expliqué que Kiki était la petite cousine de Siri et qu'elle avait trouvé son téléphone à la laverie automatique.

- On sait à quel point ça à du être dur d'être renvoyée des cheerleaders, on veut t'aider à reprendre le dessus et à remonter sur scène, lui expliqua Blaine.

- On aimerai que tu soit notre leader pour le spectacle de vendredi, lui annonça Tina.

J'étais encore convaincue du potentiel foireux de cette idée mais nous avions votés alors... J'allais m'asseoir à côté de Brittany et retirais un biscuit salé de ses cheveux blonds.

- Génial, mais je dois chanter en playback sinon je vais pas y arriver.

Brittany S Pears devenait une copie conforme de Britney Spears. C'était flippant.

Nous avons cédé à sa demande sans penser aux conséquences. Au labo d'audiovisuel Artie et moi enregistrions une version de _Gimme more_ par Brittany et le regard que nous échangions ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose : c'était une très mauvaise idée. Personne n'allait être bernée par un truc pareil, quiconque avait un tant soit peu d'oreille faisait la différence entre une voix réelle et un enregistrement si bon soit-il.

J'allais à la cafétéria et rejoignais Marley.

- Tu va devoir te préparer à une humiliation publique, lui dis-je sans préambule.

- C'est si mauvais que ça ?

- Pire que ça.

Devant nous deux gars de l'équipe de foot s'en prenait à la nouvelle dame de la cantine :

- Pourquoi vous êtes aussi radine ?

- Ils doivent lui laisser manger tous les restes.

- Arrêtez ! Intervint Marley. C'est ma mère.

J'avais la ferme impression d'avoir raté un épisode.

- T'es sortie de ça ? Rétorqua l'un des garçon avec un air dégoûté.

- Je me demande de quoi t'es sorti pour être aussi con, intervins-je.

La faim me rendais méchante et imprudente. Merci _Juste Jake_ d'être intervenu.

- Ça suffit, présentez leur vos excuses.

Les deux idiots ne réagirent pas.

- Tu sais quoi ? Reprit Jake.

- Quoi ?

- T'es qu'un sale con, déclara notre sauveur en renversant le plateau d'un des idiots.

Suivit ce qui devait suivre : une bagarre. Heureusement à peine avaient ils eu le temps de commencer à se battre que monsieur Shuester les sépara et emmena Jake.

Je me tournais vers la dame de la cantine récemment devenue mère de Marley :

- Comme d'habitude ? Me demanda t-elle.

- S'il vous plait.

J'attendis Marley avant de me diriger vers la table où se trouvait le reste de la chorale.

- Alors c'est ta mère ?

- Un problème avec ça ?

- Je me demandais pourquoi tu n'en avais pas parlé.

- Je l'ai fait... La semaine où tu faisais la gueule aux membres du_ Glee Club_.

Ceci expliquait cela.

Nous y étions, le spectacle en playback allait débuter et j'étais foutrement nerveuse. Je réajustais mes couettes, m'assurais que mes chaussures étaient bien lacées et observais Brittany qui avalait des cacahuètes soufflées. Elle avait des traces autour de la bouche et sur les mains et expliquait aux autres qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de s'échauffer.

Pour chasser mon trac et mon mauvais pressentiment je fixais les fesses de Joe qui était juste devant moi.

Nous commencions le spectacle.

J'avais faillit me tromper dans mes pas quand je vis Brittany avaler une longue lampée de soda à l'orange et foirer son playback. Tina me lança un regard affolé.

Je me penchais devant Joe comme le voulait la chorégraphie mais mes yeux ne quittaient pas notre chanteuse qui nous menait droit à la catastrophe.

La performance de notre chanteuse nous perturba tous et peu importe à quel point nous avons essayé de détourner l'attention des spectateurs de notre accro aux cacahuètes soufflées, quand elle quitta les genoux d'Artie pour récupérer son pot gigantesque de nourriture une cheerleader lança la bombe :

- C'est du playback !

- C'est la honte ! Hurla Brett le camé.

J'attrapais la main de Joe et l'emmenait hors de la scène. Pas moyen de rester là pendant que Brittany semblait planer et ne rien remarquer de la réaction du public.

Blaine et Sam eurent le réflexe salvateur d'aller tirer le rideau.

Alors Brittany tomba.

Nous nous sommes tous précipités vers elle pour nous assurer qu'elle allait bien.

- Infirmerie ! Criais-je pour couvrir la huée de la foule.

Sam attrapa notre amie et nous courûmes tous derrière lui.

Je n'aurais jamais du accepter cette stupide idée de playback. Brittany avait besoin d'autre chose que de gloire.

Nous en étions à écouter le discours de monsieur Shuester. Aucun de nous n'en menait bien large.

- En cinquante huit ans d'existence du _Glee Club_ au lycée William McKinley il n'y a jamais eu... Jamais, un scandale pareil !

Et la grossesse de Quinn alors ?

- On en chante pas en playback ! Jamais !

- On voulait juste aider Brittany, tenta Blaine.

Monsieur Shuester l'interrompit.

- Le playback c'est l'équivalent du dopage pour les sportifs de haut niveau. Toutes les victoires qu'on à remportées pendant trois ans ont été réduites à néant et je ne parle pas uniquement de la réputation qu'on à à McKinley ! Si le comité national des chorales à vent de cette histoire ils peuvent nous expulser définitivement !

Nous nous étions fourrés dans une sacré mouise. Je sentais l'ancienne moi revenir à la charge, je me sentais mal et ma gerbe nerveuse pointait le bout de son nez.

- Qu'est ce que tu as à dire pour ta défense Brittany ? Demanda notre enseignant.

- Comme le dit la légende si je croisai mon chemin, je me saluerai et je me dirai que j'étais quelqu'un de gentil. Je démissionne du _Glee Club_ et je pars tout de suite.

Je relevais vivement la tête. Est ce que cette semaine avait le moindre sens ?!

Joe m'aida à enfiler mon manteau et passa un bras autour de mes épaules tandis que nous avancions dans les couloirs.

- Tu penses vraiment qu'on peut aider Brittany ? Demandais je.

- A ce niveau là ce n'est pas de chansons et de spectacle dont elle à besoin.

- Moi je veux bien une chanson, réclamais-je tandis que nous arrivions à ma voiture.

- Ca tombe bien. J'en ai appris une nouvelle.

Nous nous sommes assis sur la capot et sa voix me berça en même temps que son bras autour de moi.

Well you done done me and you bet I felt it

I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted

I fell right through the cracks, now I'm trying to get back

Before the cool done run out, I'll be giving it my bestest

And nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention

I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some

But I won't hesitate no more, no more

It cannot wait, I'm yours

Well open up your mind and see like me

Open up your plans and damn you're free

Look into your heart and you'll find love love love

Listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing

we're just one big family

and It's our God-forsaken right to be loved love loved love loved

Je chantais avec lui tout en réalisant que c'était notre premier duo. Nos voix se mariaient mieux que ce que j'avais imaginé.

So I won't hesitate no more, no more

It cannot wait, I'm sure

There's no need to complicate, our time is short

This is our fate, I'm yours

D-d-do do you, but do you, d-d-do

scooch closer dear so i can nibble your ear

I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror

And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer

But my breath fogged up the glass

And so I drew a new face and laughed

I guess what I be saying is there ain't no better reason

To rid yourself of vanity and just go with the seasons

It's what we aim to do, our name is our virtue

but I won't hesitate no more, no more

It cannot wait, I'm yours

well Open up your mind and see like me

(I won't hesitate)

Open up your plans and damn you're free

(No more, no more)

Look into your heart and you'll find the sky is yours

(It cannot wait, I'm sure)

So please don't, please don't, please don't

(There's no need to complicate)

There's no need to complicate

(Our time is short)

'Cause our time is short

(This is our fate)

This is, this is, this is our fate

I'm yours

Cette chanson n'était pas mal du tout pour un premier duo. Je posais ma tête sur son épaule. Heureusement que la semaine Britney 2.0 se terminait.


	6. Chapter 6

**She's like the wind.**

Puisque j'étais la seule à ne jamais lui tenir tête et que j'étais bien heureuse dans mon rôle d'éternelle choriste c'est à moi que Tina donna la pâtisserie qu'elle avait retiré des mains d'Artie. Et puisque j'étais partageuse j'en donnais un morceau à la pauvre Sugar qui avait une place aussi reluisante que la mienne alors qu'elle ne rêvait que de gloire.

Je prêtais à nouveau attention au monde extérieur quand monsieur Shuester et Marley pénétrèrent dans la salle.

- Marley au nom des membres des New Direction, bienvenue, l'accueilli Blaine.

C'était officiel, le règne de la Rachel poilue commençait.

- Merci. Je suis trop contente de faire parti de votre groupe, répondit la nouvelle.

Sugar lui parla de son pull, il était d'un créateur d'après Marley. Si être en couple m'avais changée j'étais toujours aussi peu intéressée par la mode.

- Monsieur Shuester, intervint Joe après de trop longues minutes où nous nous sommes tous présentés à Marley.

- Oui ?

- Avant qu'on entame un thème de la semaine j'aimerai chanter quelque chose.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda Kurt.

- J'ai préparé ça pour Bernie.

Il me fit un clin d'œil et je sentit mes ovaires frétiller comme ils ne l'avaient plus fait depuis notre premier baiser... Baiser qui n'avait rien de très romantique il faut bien le dire. Je crois que cette chanson était une façon de se racheter.

She's like the wind to my dream

She rides the night next to me

She leads me through moonlight

Only to burn me with the sun

She's taken my heart

But she doesn't know what she's done

O mon Dieu ! Joe était en train de me chanter une des chansons les plus romantiques du monde ! Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire comme une idiote.

i Feel her breath in my face

Her body close to me

Can't look in her eyes

She's out of my league

Just too fool to believe

I am anything she needs

She's like the wind

I look in the mirror and all I see

Is a young old man with only a dream

Am I just foolin' myself

it's just stop the pain

Living without her

I go insane

i Feel her breath in my face

Her body close to me

Can't look in her eyes

She's out of my league

Just too fool to believe

I am anything she needs

She's like the wind

Rien d'autre n'accompagnait la voix de Joe que la guitare sur laquelle ses doigts se déplaçaient avec virtuosité. Cet homme qui était assis sur ce tabouret devant tout le monde me faisait l'une des plus belles déclarations d'amour que j'aurais pu recevoir de toute ma vie.

Je me levais de ma chaise inconfortable et avançais vers lui.

Feel your breath in my face

Your body close to me

Can't look in your eyes

You're out of my league

Just too fool to believe

She's like the wind

Il posa sa guitare, prit mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrassa plus tendrement que jamais. J'agrippais les pans de son tee-shirt pour le garder près de moi. Ça c'était du romantisme à la Joe Hart. Je pouvais m'habituer à ce genre de choses. A ses baisers aussi.

Je n'étais pas de nature très expressive quand nous étions en public, nous nous tenions la main, il déposait de rapides baisers sur mon front et ça me convenais très bien ne serait ce que pour ne pas le tenter et heurter ses convictions religieuses mais comment pouvais je rester insensible à sa performance ? Sans le réaliser immédiatement je m'étais assise sur ses genoux quand nous étions retournés nous asseoir.

Je ne fut pas le moins du monde gênée par ce contact beaucoup plus prolongé que ceux auxquels la vie de petite amie m'avais habituée. J'étais juste bien, comme sur un nuage. Un nuage qui portais des sandales et un poncho. Mon nuage à moi.

- Reviens à la réalité, me murmura mon petit ami.

- Non, répondis je d'un ton encore rêveur.

Je voulais à tout prix rester enfermée dans ma bulle avec Joe et ne penser à rien d'autre que ses jambes sous mes fesses et la main qu'il avait posé sur mon genoux. Ce simple petit contact sur ma jupe était extrêmement érotique pour la jeune vierge en pleine révolution hormonale que j'étais.

Je fouillais dans mon sac à la recherche des clefs de ma sublime voiture quand une douce chaleur m'enveloppa. Je retirais le poncho que Joe m'avait enfilé de force :

- Ce n'est pas la peine.

- Il pleut donc tu enfile ça, insista t-il.

- J'ai un gilet.

- Aussi épais que tes collants.

- Je n'ai pas de collants.

- Raison de plus.

Je n'aimais pas que mon petit ami se sacrifie pour moi mais je gagnais rarement nos petits débats idiots. Et puis ça me plaisait que Joe soit un tel gentlemen.

Ayant enfin trouvé mes clefs j'enfilais l'épais vêtement de laine et lorgnait sur les biceps de mon homme. Si seulement il pouvait être un peu moins prude.

A l'abri à l'intérieur de la voiture je mettais le chauffage en route et retirais le poncho de mes épaules pour en couvrir Joe. Tandis que je frictionnais ses bras et qu'il rougissait de plus belle je suivais des yeux le tracé d'une goutte qui roulait dans son cou.

J'attirais son visage vers moi et m'emparais de sa bouche.

C'était contraire aux règles que nous avions fixées pour ne pas tenter Joe qui ne souhaitait se livrer aux plaisirs charnels qu'une fois marié.

_Sortir ensemble ça veut dire s'embrasser, s'embrasser conduit à se toucher et se toucher avant le mariage est contraire aux préceptes de la Bible._

C'était également pour ça qu'il embrassait mon front plus souvent que mes lèvres, c'était moins sensuel et ça lui évitait de perdre les pédales. S'embrasser sur la bouche en public était déjà une épreuve pour son self contrôle alors seuls dans une voiture...

Mon self contrôle à moi ? Je n'en avais aucun.

Collée contre lui j'en venais même à me hisser une nouvelle fois sur ses genoux.

- Stop, dit-il contre mes lèvres.

- Je stoppais net.

- Désolée, murmurais je en posant mon front sur son épaule.

Il caressa mes cheveux détrempés et prit ma main dans la sienne. Il la serra brièvement puis remua les jambes pour me faire comprendre qu'il était temps de cesser tout contact.

Je me replaçais derrière le volant, repliais les bras dessus et y enfouissais mon visage le temps de me reprendre.

- Quinn faisait parti du club d'abstinence, tu devrai en parler avec elle, me conseilla Joe.

- Quinn à couché avec Puckerman et à eu un bébé, rétorquais-je. Tu es le seul de ce foutu club à rester chaste.

- Je peux prendre rendez vous avec mon prêtre pour toi, il pourrait te conseiller.

- Tu n'es jamais tenté toi ?

Il éclata de rire.

- Bien sûr que si et tu le sais. Mais puisqu'il s'agit de mes convictions... Je m'y tiens plus facilement.

- J'irais au club d'abstinence, cédais je en mettant ma ceinture de sécurité. Mais si je trouve ça bizarre je n'y mettrai plus les pieds !

- Tu vas trouver ça bizarre, tu as été élevée par des hippies.

- Mes parents ne sont pas des hippies.

Comparés aux siens, si :

Dès qu'ils avaient compris que je fréquentais un garçon j'avais du subir une longue, bien trop longue conversation sur les maladies sexuellement transmissibles, sur les risques de coucher sans protection (pour eux les conséquences eurent pour nom Bernadette) et sur le respect que je devais apporter à mon corps en ne le mettant pas dans les mains du premier venu.

Le sujet avait également dérivé sur les drogues en tout genre et le risque des partenaires multiples. Le lendemain après sa garde à l'hôpital ma mère était venue poser une boîte de préservatifs sur ma table de nuit.

Pour leur défense, mes parents étaient médecins et ils espéraient sans doute ne jamais me voir débarquer à l'hôpital ne serais ce que pour avoir choppé des chlamydias. Berk.


End file.
